


Too Close

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jenny is injured in battle, Frank rushes to her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, love in the apocalypse.

"Where is she?" 

Frank didn't waste any time when he stormed into Corbin's cabin, the door slamming shut forgotten behind him. Crane held out a hand, as if to calm him, which had the exact opposite effect to the one desired. "I assure you, Captain, that Miss Jenny is fine..."

"I'll believe that when I see it with my own two eyes." Frank bit the words out and Abbie gestured behind her with one hand, rubbed the bridge of her nose with the other. 

"She's in the bedroom. I tried to tell her to get some rest." She pursed her lips and it looked to Frank like she stopped just short of rolling her eyes. "She refused. Can't think why."

The familiar easy sarcasm brought a ghost of a smile to Frank's lips. "Salt and ammunition are in my trunk," he told them, tossing Abbie his car key as he headed back to the bedroom. 

He closed the door quietly behind him but when he turned around, Jenny's eyes were open. Well, her right eye was; the left was swollen shut, the skin around it a riot of black and blue and purple. Her left arm was in a sling over her chest, a bandage wrapped around her wrist but she still gave him a smile. "It looks worse than it is?"

Frank blew out air between his pursed lips. "Bull," he said, crossing the room and ever so carefully climbing up on the bed beside her. Even more carefully he slid his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Crane told me what happened." He kept his voice conversational. It was harder to do than he'd thought it would be - all he could think about was how close they'd come to losing all this; that they'd defeated this week's evil was scant consolation. "Sounds like it was too close for comfort."

Jenny sighed. "No argument here." He opened his mouth with a smart remark, something along the lines of 'that makes a change' and she glared at him, smacked him lightly on the chest with her good hand. "Don't say it."

He caught her hand in his, brought it to his lips. "Yes, Ma'am." He laced their fingers together, held up their joined hands as if to observe them. "You know, if anything happened to you..."

Jenny's fingers tightened on his. "I know." 

His eyes met hers, and they sat like that for a long moment. "I'd kiss you," he told her, "except you're a walking bruise right now..."

The eye he could see sparkled with teasing. "So kiss me better." 

Frank smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
